Mystic Blood
by frodoschick
Summary: Based off of Twilight and New Moon. Jasmine is a vampire, but noone at Hogwarts knows. What happens when a boy from Ravenclaw's blood sings to her?


This is based off the idea of vampires in "Twilight" and "New Moon", and "Eclipse". I adore those books beyond other vampire romance books EVER!

* * *

Dedication- To my own personal "Edward".

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing Harry Potter or any such thing as that.

* * *

_Many, Many Years Ago...

* * *

_Pain...pain...burning fire coursed through my veins, through my blood, through me! This anguish was unbearable-It hurt so badly-Fire-fire-it burns!! Thrashing-screaming-burning--nothing helped. The fires could not be contained--it spread throughout my entire body--Curse the creature of the night!! I had trusted him--laid my life down to save my family---and now I was dying!! Fire!! Fire!!! FIRE!!!!---- How long it lasted, I did not know. All I can remember is fire. Suddenly, I lay still. What new devilry was this? Why was the fire gone? Where had it gone? Had I finally died? I opened my eyes, and found that I was still living. I had endured and lived. I laughed, and cast my eyes about for the creature. But he had long since fled. 

My eyes looked about me. My room had remained the same. My books remained where I had left them. My eyes lit upon my wand. Marvelous! Everything was the same..except not. When I reached for the wand, my hand crashed into the dresser. It splintered, breaking into a thousand pieces. As I stared at the matchwood, I suddenly realized a thirst beyond thirsts. I heard a humming beneath me. I could hear the chopping of knifes.

"Ow!" Now...Now I could smell the toxic aroma of fresh blood. Without another thought, I descended the steps with much more speed than I ever had in life. I circled the corner and saw the woman standing there, her fingers bleeding. My eyes grew wide and I could not control my instincts...!

Later, I was thoroughly disgusted with myself. That woman was the house cook, more than a surrogate mother to me. For a long time, I sat on the floor of the kitchen, looking at the cold corpse next to me. It was horrible what I had done, and yet I was feeling so much better! More alive than even I had done in my life! But...I couldn't let myself be found by my family. They would kill me, hurt me, do something. I had to disappear.

I went back upstairs very quickly, wiping the blood from my mouth as I did so. I quickly packed my most precious belongings and changed my clothes, I then disappeared out of the window. As I was walking down the street, I saw one of my old friends, a boy named William. He noticed me on the other side of the street and quickly came over.

"Joan! I thought you dead!" he said joyously. He enfolded me in his arms and remarked upon on how cold I was still. Oh, how I wished to tell him. I was dead, yet alive. I had become one of the detested creatures that his father hunted at night. I looked at him rather sorrowfully. Suddenly, I was thirsty again...

I dumped his body into the Thames. I knew that now, I had no choice but to leave. I couldn't keep killing in the heart of London, hunters prowled the streets every night, as they had for generations. William's father was one of the best. Now that I had immortal life, I had no intention of loosing it because of carelessness and a stupid mortal...Wait...what was I thinking? Had I really just killed the bestest friend I had ever known? Was his blood still in my mouth?!

I spat, tears starting to drip in my eyes. What had I done?! I had loved William, loved him! _But love doesn't matter when you are a creature of the night..._ William...please don't let it be true! I had to turn myself in, I had to let them-_If they find out, they will kill you, you know this! Leave and now, and your life will be spared. If they find you here at sunrise..._ William! Please, if you are watching, forgive me...

I disappeared into the forests, vanished like smoke in the breeze...

* * *

_Many Months Later...

* * *

_I finally arrived in Italy, near the city of the Volturi. While hunting with several covens, I have often heard this name spoken with several tones; fear, admiration, respect, love, hate and envy. I had to meet them for myself, and I entered the city under the cover of nightfall. Over the past several months, I learned that my skin glimmered like a diamond necklace in the sun, I was strong, my senses were all more than I had ever known in my entire life. I also learned that whatever spells I conjuored, they were more powerful than any spells I had ever cast in life. 

"_Lumos..._" I whispered, as the city was dark. Not even the moon shone down. As soon as my wand was lit, a cold voice behind me commanded me to put it out. I obeyed without a thought. I turned about, and was looking into the crimson eyes of a tall man who was obviously a vampire.

"That is not advisable." he said, his voice cold and distant. I stared at him. I was taken away by his beauty, even with crimson eyes. He looked like a prince with his high cheek bones and wavy hair. He also had an arua that just attracted me to him. He was just about perfect with his heroic nose and thin-yet-full lips. His eyes were slanted slightly and his hair was a red-yellow.

"I want to meet the Volturi." I said, sounding like a bitch in heat. He blinked at me, and then turned.

"Try to keep up." he said, and I found myself following him as we ran through the city faster than anyone ever could. We entered a pair of double wooden doors into a castle that seemed centuries old. He then slowed to a quick walk. He suddenly stopped and looked about him. I stood behind him, confused. He suddenly whirlled and grabbed my shoulders with a Vampire's considerable strength.

"Do not mention that you are a witch here." he snarled, his eyes glowing with both commands and a strange power...I felt my mind slip out of my grasp just a little bit. And I felt like I had to do his bidding. Soon, I was presented to the three Volturi brothers and was welcomed into their life without so much as a murmur. I took to the feasts, to the scheldules and the lifestyle without a pause. Perhaps because it was so much like my old life that I fit in without a single problem.

This lasted for many weeks and even months. I do not know, the time passed all too quickly. Then, one day, I was in the library, and I saw a small out of the way book, and the title intrigued me. I pulled it off the shelf and read the first chapter. After that, I could not put it down. It suggested another way to satisfy the thirst without consuming humans. It was written by a vampire named Carlisle. He had visited a long time ago. I set the book back on the shelves, a new fire lit in my heart. If I could control my thirst with animal matter instead, perhaps I could go back home!!

The thought of home stuck in my head and I couldn't wait to go back. I left, gaining permission from the eldest Volturi brother and dashing across the countryside, hunting down bears and other large animals. I found the thrill of the hunt much more pleasurable than seducing a male of the humans into a street corner or into a secluded shed. As I traveled, I began to pass through towns, and found that I could reamin there without devouring a human. This knowledge was so comforting to me! Once in Albania, I found a manicore and that was infinately wonderful hunt and kill. But although I saw a few unicorns, I never drank from them.

One night, I was walking through a street and a mirror image of myself flickered across the street. I followed it and saw that it was a mirror, far larger than any I had ever seen. I didn't even know what year it was. I looked at my reflection. In life, I had been proud of my chesnut hair with the red streaks, but now it was messy and full of twigs from hunting that hippogriff off in the French country-side. My face was pale, even paler than it had been in life. My eyes...they were no longer red. They were a gentle gold edged with black. I hadn't fed in a while and it was showing.

I swam the English channel, feasting on several water-beasts as I went. I wondered how much home had changed over the years...

I walked down a familiar street. Almost nothing had changed. I had changed my clothes and brushed my hair. I was looking very presentable. I passed a elder gentleman in the street who was reading a newspaper. I turned back around and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Pardon me, sir, but may I see the paper?" He nodded without really seeing me. I took the paper and looked at the date. _May 28th, 1875._ No...it was nearly 50 years after I had died...No...

"I've been waiting for you." said the man, turning to me. It was William's father, grown old...I pulled my wand...


End file.
